Érase una vez in Wonderland
by LeslieMishigan
Summary: Recopilatorio de historias cortas generalmente humoristicas.
1. Chapter 1

/ Serie de historias cortas /

EL ORIGEN DE TODO  
Crossover, Rockman

Leslie: konnichiwa! Sean todos bienvenidos a Wonderland!

Zero: que cursilerías

Leslie: que pasa! Siempre me ha gustado "Alicia in Wonderland" es uno de mis libros favoritos… creo que ella y yo tenemos mucho en común.

Zero: si, ambas están locas… y es "Alice in Wonderland"

Leslie: como sea, de todos modos es lo mismo.

Zero: …

Leslie: aún no llega Megaman?

Zero: eh? Iba a venir?

Leslie: si… que raro, el nunca llega tarde.

Zero: debe estar en una misión.

Leslie: ah si!? Y tu que haces con tiempo libre entonces?

Zero: soy demasiado Cool para ser empleado.

Leslie: ah…

Se escucha un grito a lo lejos, alguien corría hacia donde estaban Leslie y Zero.

Megaman: Leslie! Zero! … ah… una disculpa por llegar tarde.

Leslie: no te preocupes, apenas comenzamos.

Megaman: para que nos llamaste?

Leslie: ah! Pues para dar el intro a nuestras aventuras en Wonderland!

Megaman y Zero: …

Leslie: no les parece genial?

Megaman: aún no entiendo muy bien.

Leslie: tu descuida! Ya lo comprenderás después.

Zero: es fácil… quiere esclavos, porque aún me debe de los fics pasados… ¬¬

Leslie: claro que no! Además no saco el dinero de las rocas…

Zero: pues entonces no vuelvo a aparecer en tus fics…

Leslie y Megaman: noooo!

Zero: bueno, me quedo… pero solo por Megaman.

Leslie: Wiiiii!

Megaman: entonces que vamos a hacer?

Leslie: ah… ehm… etto… Zero que ibamos a hacer?

Zero: yo que sé.

Leslie: Estas despedido!

Zero: genial.

Leslie: ¬¬ bueno mejor no.

Megaman: … n_nU porque mejor no nos cuentas porque decidiste mandarnos a Wonderland.

Leslie: ah bueno, es un buen tema de apertura… ahm… como les iba diciendo, "Alice in Wonderland" es una de mis historias preferidas y muchos anime lo han tomado como parte de una historia spin-off n_n! me parece algo cute.

Zero: que explicación más vacía…

Leslie: D:

Megaman: me parece bien, entonces nosotros y… a quien más llamaste?

Leslie: pues a todos.

Zero: cuales todos?

Leslie: se arruinaría la sorpresa si menciono a los demás actores xD.

Zero: querrás decir a los demás esclavos.

Leslie: nuuu, bueno hasta la próxima chicos! Esten atentos a mis fics y a los espacios de Leslie Mishigan :D ya que tendremos varios invitados especiales ;3 y… vayamos al mundo de los videojuegos!

Leslie y Megaman: Byeee Beeee!


	2. Chapter 2

¿QUIEN SE COMIO MI TARTA?

/ Crossover, Angel Beats, Gyakuten Saiban /

Leslie: Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

Naoi: Qué te pasa Leslie? Porque gritas?

Leslie: la tarta que deje aquí ya no esta TT TT.

Naoi: no puede ser… de seguro te la comiste y no te acuerdas.

Leslie: no! Recordaría su sabor…

Naoi: … vamos, olvida la tarta y salgamos afuera.

Leslie: no! Descubriremos al culpable!

Naoi: y como lo harás?

Leslie: ahm…

Naoi: bien… afuera…

Leslie: no! *suena música de gyakuten saiban* descubriremos al culpable, seremos "ultra detectives"!.

Naoi: qué cosa?

Leslie: primero revisaremos la escena del crimen :D

Naoi: cuál crimen? ¬¬

Leslie: la tarta estaba aquí, justo aquí… sabemos que las tartas no caminan… o si?

Nao: no se de lo que hablas… es lógico que las tartas no caminen.

Leslie: pero esto es Wonderland, todo puede suceder.

Naoi: quizás eso sea verdad… eh! Espera… donde estamos?

Leslie: en Wonderland.

Naoi: eeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!?

Leslie: no grites, no me dejas concentrar.

Naoi: o que horror.

Leslie revisaba todo, el piso, la mesa, buscando alguna evidencia física que pudiera serle de ayuda y llevarla hasta el culpable… pero todo estaba en su contra.

Leslie: como lo sospeche… el culpable no dejo rastro.

Naoi: ¬¬ …

Leslie: eso significa que… Naoi-kun! Eres tu el culpable!

Naoi: yo? Pero si estaba contigo! Como pude comerme la tarta? Además no me gustan los dulces ¬¬

Leslie: tienes razón… eres un buen detective :D

Naoi: …

Leslie: parece ser que necesitaré llamar a esa persona!, necesito a alguien que pueda ayudarme en este difícil caso homicida…

Naoi: difícil? Homicida? Solo se comieron tu tarta _.

Se abre la puerta de la "casa" de Leslie y la luz enceguecedora solo deja mostrar una sombra conocida para Leslie…

Leslie: Phoenix!

Phoenix: hola me llamaron ? :D

Naoi: no.

Leslie: si, necesitamos de tus habilidades deductivas para resolver este caso.

Phoenix: ah… ejem, esta bien… espero poder ser de ayuda.

Leslie: mira, aquí deje mi preciosa tarta que ahora ya no esta TT TT.

Phoenix: pudieron habérsela comido.

Naoi: :O ¡!

Leslie: siiii, pero quien? Quiero saber quién fue! Recibirá mi iraaa! ¬¬*

Phoenix: Tal vez una niña se la comió

Naoi: :O ¡!

Leslie: una niña?

Naoi: a los niños les gustan los dulces…

En ese momento, todos escucharon unos pasos apresurados, corrieron en dirección del ruido…

Leslie: es el culpable!

Una pequeña sombra se dejaba ver… hasta que la atraparon.

Leslie: Aja! Tu eres el que se comió… aahh TU! :/

Lily: XD hola Leslie…

Naoi: no niega el crimen! Ella es la culpable.

Lily: eh? Cuál crimen?

Phoenix: eres tú! La que se comió la tarta de Leslie!

Lily: ah, eso? Si… yo me la comí

Todos: :O lo admite!

Leslie: D: sufrirás mi ira!

Y Leslie comenzó a pelear con la chica…

Phoenix: …Y así fue como se resolvió el difícil caso de la tarta desaparecida… he de decir que fue un caso muy difícil… pero gracias a mis habilidades de investigación es como se resolvió este caso.

Naoi: ¬¬


	3. Chapter 3

UN DIA LLUVIOSO

/ Crossover /

Era un día común y corriente en la escuela a la que Leslie asistía…

Leslie: -.- pero se supone que estamos en Wonderland…

Narrador: yo no se nada, eres tú la que hace los fics D:

Leslie: ah bueno… -.- entonces era un día como los otros pero con lluvia L.

*Lluvia*

Leslie se disponia a irse a su casa cuando empezó a llover más fuerte.

Leslie: _ arrgg porque?

Ella no se le ocurrió otro lado para refugiarse de la lluvia que la dirección de la escuela.

Leslie: _

Souchiro: Mishigan!

Leslie: Sensei! :D

Souchiro: que hace por aca Mishigan ?

Leslie: vine a refugiarme de la lluvia, espero que se pase rápido… antes me gustaba la lluvia, pero ahora ya no.

Souchiro: ah si? Pues a mi me da igual.

Leslie: *miro al profesor* entonces no le importa que se moje?

Souchiro: la verdad poco me importa… solo que ahora traje mi laptop, no quiero que se estropee.

Leslie: ya veo.

Los dos se quedaron en la dirección por un largo rato, la lluvia no quería cesar, el profesor estaba haciendo algo en su laptop y Leslie se dispuso a jugar en su psp, pasaron las horas…

Souchiro: ya se esta haciendo de tarde… creo que me voy.

Leslie: *deja su psp* que? Pero la lluvia esta muy fuerte aún.

Souchiro: pero tengo más cosas que hacer, no me voy a quedar aquí… además pronto será de noche ya.

Leslie: mmm.

Souchiro: me voy a casa…

Leslie: yo también me voy…

Leslie y el profesor salieron de la escuela con paso un poco apresurado y resguardándose por el camino, pronto llegaron a la casa de Sensei.

Souchiro: Mishigan… entre a la casa.

Leslie: eh? Seguro? Ehm…

Souchiro: si pase.

Leslie entro a la casa del profesor con algo de desconfianza, el sensei se secaba la ropa y su portafolio había quedado muy empapado.

Leslie: creo que su laptop ya se mojo… O_O …

El profesor se quitó la ropa, la tendió por ahí y seguía como si nada…

Souchiro: su ropa esta muy mojada… debería cambiarse.

Leslie: O_O … pero no… no tengo otra ropa.

Souchiro: yo le presto.

Leslie: pero… bueno pero me cambio en esa habitación o_o…

El profesor le prestó ropa y Leslie se cambio en otra habitación…

Leslie: _ sensei!

Souchiro: que?

Leslie: D: porque me da su ropa INTERIOR! _

Souchiro: pues yo no tengo ropa de mujer.

Leslie: usted me trauma _…

Souchiro: puede quitársela :D si no le gusta.

Leslie: nooo _ … le prepararé un poco de té :D

Souchiro: esta bien… el té esta por aya.

Leslie y el profesor tomaron el té, se quedaron otro rato más en su casa viendo la lluvia desde la ventana.

Leslie: no ha parado la lluvia… no me gusta…

Souchiro: pero la lluvia es muy importante, aquí no la necesitamos pero la gente del campo… a ella si le sirve y la esperan con ansias… que llueva en el campo es una bendición, sin ella no darían frutos los árboles y no crecerían los plantíos… deberíamos estar agradecidos de que llueva.

Leslie: mmm… es verdad… pero aún así… no me gusta estar empapada de pies a cabeza.

Souchiro: … mire!, comienza a dejar de llover.

Leslie :D

Se detuvo por completo la lluvia y Leslie esta dispuesta a marcharse.

Souchiro: no quiere que la acompañe hasta su casa?

Leslie: no, muchas gracias n_n.

Souchiro: nos vemos mañana.

Leslie: si :3

Ya en el camino a casa, Leslie se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos…

Leslie: Sensei vive solo… me parece que es bastante triste, ver la lluvia… estar… en fin, pero bueno! Al menos no está solo :D … o es lo que pienso… me aseguraré de que no lo esté…


	4. Chapter 4

ENTREVISTA A LEVI

/Crossover, Shingeki no Kyojin/

Leslie: bienvenidos sean a TV Resurii!

Zero: donde tú haces la televisión… y bien Leslie, ¿qué tenemos para hoy?

Leslie: qué bueno que preguntas querido compañero Zero, porque la audiencia lo pidió… se abre una nueva sección!

*aplausos*

Zero: oohh ¿y de qué se trata?

Leslie: se llama "Acercándose a las estrellas" xD

Zero: ¿Acercándose a las estrellas? Suena raro…

Leslie: cada semana tendremos a un invitado especial para entrevistarlo en esta sección, ustedes pueden elegir quien será votando en nuestra página web :3

Zero: tenemos página web?

Leslie: y bueno, dejando ya la presentación de la nueva sección llamamos a nuestro invitado que es muy especial!... su nombre es Levi!

*más aplausos*

Zero: Levi? como los pantalones?

Levi: …

Leslie: ah! También XD, bueno aquí esta nuestro invitado de esta noche, hola Levi, dales un saludo a los televidentes.

Levi: Hah…

Zero: o_o ah bueno

Leslie: y bien Levi dinos tus medidas :D

Levi: ¿? Porque tengo que decir algo como eso?

Zero: eso es lo primero que le preguntas a alguien?

Leslie: es que es lo que las fans quieren saber xD

Zero: sus medidas son 60, 40, 60…

Levi y Leslie: o_o

Levi: cómo?

Leslie: ah D: no es cierto… en fin…

*suena el teléfono*

Zero: tenemos una llamada de parte de una fan.

Leslie: o_o pero no somos un programa de radio D: … no hay llamadas.

Zero: ah ok, dice que el emo de acá no quiere responder…

Levi: ¬¬

Leslie: y bien, Levi, dinos algo sobre ti :D

Levi: hoh… formo parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento, un cuerpo especializado en combate contra titanes de la que es comandante un tal Erwin Smith… y soy uno de los más habilidosos.

Zero: échate flores.

Levi: puedo comprobarlo.

Leslie: y si mejor nos dices a quien consideras mejor amigo :D ?

Levi: Información Clasificada.

Leslie: cuántos años tienes?

Levi: Información Clasificada.

Zero: o_o

Leslie: te crees Mikuru Asahina? D:

Levi: no se quien sea.

Leslie: qué relación tienes con Erwin?

Levi: es mi Jefe… y lo demás es Información Clasificada.

Leslie y Zero: o_o

Zero: bueno podría decirse que es todo un misterio…

Leslie: y bien, para que o porque te uniste a esa Legión de Reconocimiento?

Levi: me uní porque quiero matar a cierta persona…

Leslie y Zero: o_o

Leslie: ahora te crees Sasuke Uchiha _ ?

Levi: no lo conozco.

Leslie: y quién es esa persona?

Levi: no te lo puedo decir.

Zero: viéndolo de una manera lógica… tiene razón.

Leslie: y me lo puedes decir en privado? :D

Levi: tampoco.

Leslie: :c

Zero: porque le preguntas eso? Se supone que si va a matar a alguien no lo va a decir públicamente… además de que ya dijo públicamente que va a matar a alguien!

Levi: nunca me atraparán.

Leslie: ahora tiene complejo de Kira D:

Hanji: eso es todo Levi!

Levi: ¡!

Eren: mejor entrevístenme a mi D:

Leslie: o_o no interrumpan ahora estamos con Levi…

Eren: yo quiero responder preguntas D:

Leslie: y bien, ya para terminar… quisieras agregar algo más?

Levi: no, eso es todo.

Leslie: .-. se supone que tienes que dar tu despedida.

Levi: ah, ya me puedo ir?

Todos: ._.

Leslie: bueno, Levi les da una cálida despedida xD, pero tenemos que dejarlo ir porque debe estar muy ocupado con tanta "Información Clasificada".

Zero: ya lo creo.

Eren: noo, entrevístenme a mí!

Leslie: y bien, hasta aquí termina esta nueva sección, ustedes eligen a quien entrevistaremos para la próxima semana!

Leslie y Zero: bye bye!

El programa transcurrió lo que le faltaba y ya estamos en los camerinos después del término del programa…

Leslie: todavía sigues aquí? No se suponía que tenías que irte?

Levi: lo que ya no quería era seguir en la entrevista.

Leslie: _

Eren: les dije que me entrevistaran a mí, soy mejor que él D:

Levi: respondiendo preguntas si…

Hanji: yo también quiero una entrevista :D

Leslie: bueno se supone que es lo que el público pida… así que a esperar.

Hanji: Levi, no sabía que tenías tanta Información Clasificada xDD, ahora que ya no estamos al aire dilo todo! *-*

Levi: cállate.

Leslie: bueno ya acabo! Vayamos a un karaoke :D !

Todos: .-.


	5. Chapter 5

ENTREVISTA A EREN

/Crossover, Shingeki no Kyojin/

Leslie y Zero: bienvenidos a TV Resurii

*suena musiquita de noticiero*

Leslie: y en las noticias…

Zero: ahora somos un noticiero?

Leslie: unos titanes están destruyendo la ciudad…

Eren: noo, voy a eliminarlos :v

Leslie: no! Tú te quedas D:

Eren: pero me necesitan, voy a derrotarlos :D

Leslie: ah! Y en otras noticias, Levi y su escuadrón ya se están encargando de los titanes de la noticia anterior…

Eren: D: no es justo

Zero: ya cállate ¬¬

Leslie: bueno y esas fueron las noticias :D … ahora pasemos a nuestra sección preferida por todos! Acercándose a las estrellas!…

*aplausos*

Zero: y bien? Ahora a que raro vamos a tener de invitado especial?

Leslie: pues… Levi volvió a ganar, pero a él ya lo entrevistamos xD

Zero: y entonces?

Leslie: escogimos al segundo lugar de popularidad :D

Eren: ¬¬

Leslie: demos un gran aplauso a Eren Jeager!

*aplausos*

Eren: :3

Leslie: bienvenido a esta sección, fuiste escogido por los fans para la entrevista.

Eren: gracias.

Leslie: y bien, podrías decirnos algo acerca de ti?

Eren: ahm… soy Eren Jeager, me uní a la fuerza militar porque odio a los titanes y voy a matarlos a todos :C

Leslie y Zero: o_o! a todos?

Eren: a todos los titanes…

Leslie y Zero: ah ok!

Eren: mi padre es médico y vivía normalmente en la cercanía de una muralla, pero yo no me quería quedar dentro de los muros D: … por eso quería unirme a las Tropas de Reconocimiento que facilita el poder salir.

Zero: que interesante.

Eren: el entrenamiento fue algo duro, pero nada que no pudiera superar -w- …

Leslie: ah, muy buena historia… puedes decirnos cosas sobre ti :D ? como… tu edad y altura o cosas así ?

Zero: o_o! otra vez? Preguntas cosas raras

Leslie: es lo normal en una entrevista no?

Zero: o_o no se… pero supongo que no… el enano pasado no quiso decir nada.

Eren: cosas personales? Datos?

Leslie: shi *-*

Eren: ahm… pues tengo 15 años, peso 63 kg… creo… y mido 1.70m… así?

Leslie: cuando es tu cumpleaños?

Eren: el 30 de marzo… esas cosas son relevantes?

Zero: o_o! falta que digas que eres virgen…

Eren: o/o

Leslie: bueno no es necesario, oye? Puedes darnos datos de Levi :D ?

Eren: se va a enojar conmigo D: … pero mide 10cm menos que yo y es más pesado xD…

Leslie: *o* y su cumpleaños?

Eren: es raro… es el 25 de diciembre… verdad que es raro xD ?

Zero: o_o! Leslie, el enano te va a matar… junto con este imbécil.

Eren: ah!... esto sale en público?

Zero: estamos al aire en tiempo real imbécil!

Eren: porque no me dijeron? Levi me va a matar D:

Leslie: .-. … nah, no pasa nada, no creo que Levi vea este programa xD

Eren: :c

Leslie: y bien Eren, puedes decirnos algo más sobre ti?

Eren: pues que esta puede ser mi última aparición…

Leslie: D:

Eren: bueno, ya que más da, he pasado por muchas cosas, hace poco estuve en un juicio donde me acusaban de violación, homicidio y robo a mano armada D:

Leslie y Zero: o_o! todo eso?

Eren: si, pero salí inocente y sin cargos -w- , dijeron que era incapaz de violar y que era incapaz de matar a alguien D: …

Leslie: y el robo?

Eren: tampoco se la creyeron…

Zero: a que buena defensa.

Eren: si, y ahora mi abogado me demandó porque no le pagué.

Leslie: ._.

Eren: por eso tengo que regresar a mi casa por mis ahorros… pero no puedo, y encontrar a mi padre, parece que le debe también…

Leslie y Zero: o_o!

Leslie: debiste contratar a Phoenix, ese no cobra…

Eren: TT TT

Leslie: bueno, nos has contado algo muy interesante pero ya se nos ha acabado el tiempo de la entrevista… algunas palabras de despedida?

Eren: me ayudan u_u ?

Leslie y Zero: o_o!

Leslie: ah, bueno Eren se despide del programa :D … un aplauso para él y su grande determinación inspiradora para muchos xD.

Zero: nos vemos la semana que viene…

Eren: estoy hablando enserio D:

Leslie y Zero: bye bye!

Eren: TT^TT


	6. Chapter 6

CLEARICIENTA

/Dramatical Murder/

*suena una música cualquiera*

Leslie: hi hi hi~ bienvenidos sean todos al espacio de cuentos contados por Leslie Mishigan… ahm… creo que solo habíamos tenido noticieros no?

Zero: esto es horrible…

Leslie: y Megaman dónde está?

Zero: yo qué sé… pero ahora mismo prefiero no estar aquí… y bien, que idiotez vas a hacer esta vez… por el título de esto creo que va a ser una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Leslie: .-. … por qué siempre hace eso?

Zero: qué cosa?

Leslie: decir que esto es un asco D: … te voy a despedir ¬¬

Zero: hazlo, por mi mejor.

Leslie: .-. ok no… te necesito.

Zero: para qué demonios me necesitas? No vamos a entrevistar a nadie…

Leslie: buena idea! Después entrevistaremos a Aoba.

Zero: no sé quién sea ese.

Leslie: silencio! Ya has hablado bastante para ser un secundario.

Zero: …

Leslie: ah sí! Esta vez tenemos un cuento muy especial para todos ustedes.

Zero: que no ya lo habías contado?

Leslie: no, además el otro era de la bella durmiente y no era mío.

Zero: ok.

Leslie: déjame continuar… en fin, no le hagan caso a mi compañero, hoy tenemos para ustedes "Clearicienta" :D…

Zero: qué rayos es eso?

Leslie: Cenicienta versión Leslie Mishigan D: …

Zero: está bien, a ver… el siguiente cuento se trata de una pobre… no sé lo que sea pero es atormen… en serio es un cuento para niños?

Leslie: si! Empecemos!

Zero: este cuento es patrocinado por Toue Inc. Ahm… Platinum Jail, el mejor lugar para relajarse y divertirse… oh, suena bien, si dicen este anuncio les harán un 40% de descuento en tiendas de allmates.

Leslie: *abre un libro* Érase una vez in Wonderland…

Zero: ¿?

Leslie: un… un chico llamado Clearicienta y era muy besho, pero tenía unos hermanastros muy malos y beshos también.

Zero: no se supone que eran feas? Son hombres?

Leslie: bueno, cállate o no voy a acabar nunca!

Zero: …

Leslie: dónde me quedé?

Zero: en que Clearicienta era fea.

Leslie: D: … ok, Clearicienta se encontraba limpiando su casa…

Clear: uuuweee…

Leslie: Clear que haces?

Clear: no se supone que tenía que llorar? Además Leslie… ya se me olvido lo que tenía que decir :c …

Leslie: ¬¬ sólo improvisa quieres.

Zero: va a improvisar? Otra vez? Siempre improvisamos…

Leslie: quieren dejar de interrumpir ¬¬ ? … *tose* bien, Clear abre la puerta que tocan.

Clear: ah!... quién es?

Leslie: ah no, no es nadie… XD… continuemos.

Zero: …

Clear: está bien…

Leslie: Clear estaba limpiando el piso y en eso llegan sus hermanastros a molestarlo.

Alpha 1: oh ya escucharon? El príncipe Aoba va a dar un baile especial en la Oval Tower para buscar esposa.

Alpha 2: ah sí… y nosotros vamos a ir.

Clear: yo también quiero ir ^^!

Alpha 1 y 2: No! Tu no vas.

Clear: uueee… por qué no? T_T

Alpha 1: por qué no…

Alpha 2: el príncipe está buscando esposa… o esposo, o lo que sea, además eres feo y no sabes bailar.

Clear: TT_TT

Leslie: Clear no es feo D: … al inicio dije que era besho.

Clear: no soy feo :c

Zero: pero yo dije que era fea.

Leslie: …

Alpha 1: ya cállense.

Leslie: no me calles, eres parte del reparto T_T.

Alpha 1: ¬¬

Clear: entonces no puedo ir?

Alpha 1: no!

Clear: bueno…

Alpha 2: además solo pueden entrar aquellos que hayan recibido una invitación, como esta.

Alpha 1: yo también tengo una.

Clear: por qué yo no tengo una :c ?

Alpha 1: obvio, por qué no estás invitado!

Alpha 1 y 2: *rien como locos* jajajajajajaja.

Leslie: ._. … vaya que si les quedan lo malo.

Zero: hasta que veo alguien cuerdo en este espacio.

Leslie: los Alphas…

Zero: no eran hermanastros?

Leslie: … es lo mismo, los hermanastros siguieron riendo como locos y dieron a Clearicienta más trabajo por hacer para que ni siquiera pudiera ver por la ventana.

Zero: que malos.

Leslie: Ya era tiempo del baile y los hermanastros se disponían a salir.

Alpha 1: no vas a poder salir hasta que termines todo lo que te falta por hacer, y si terminas igual no vas a poder entrar al baile, así que date por vencido.

Alpha 2: nosotros nos vamos ^^.

Leslie: Clear estaba muy triste porque no iba a poder salir a bailar esa noche.

Zero: pero no tenía invitación no?

Clear: oh no, no voy a poder salir a… mm… bueno no voy a poder salir, tengo mucho trabajo que me han dado mis hermanos.

Zero: hermanastros.

Clear: pero son mis hermanos.

Leslie: lo que sean, de todos modos no vas a salir.

Clear: TT_TT… pero yo quiero ir! El príncipe Aoba-san va a buscar esposa y tengo que ir.

Leslie: Clearicienta era muy bueno con las tareas domésticas así que acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Clear: como quisiera ir, nunca he ido a un baile.

Zero: para ser improvisado, improvisa bien.

Leslie: como Clearicienta era un chico muy bueno con todos y amable, la suerte le iba a sonreír y un hada madrina aparecería :D .

Zero: que conveniente.

Noiz: hola.

Clear: tú eres mi hada madrina?

Noiz: sí.

Clear: deseo ir al baile :D!

Noiz: qué crees que soy?

Clear: mi hada madrina?

Noiz: imbécil.

Leslie: esta hada madrina no cumple deseos Clear D:

Clear: :c … entonces, cómo puedo ir al baile?

Noiz: caminando…

Zero: otro inteligente…

Noiz: ¬¬

Clear: pero no tengo invitación, no voy a poder entrar.

Noiz: ah! Eso…

Leslie: Noiz se sentó e hizo algunas cosas con su computadora portátil, como magia.

Noiz: no hago magia.

Clear: ^^ me vas a llevar al baile?

Noiz: no.

Clear: ._. ?

Noiz: listo… te habían mandado una invitación, pero alguien la hackeo…

Clear: *o*! entonces ahora si podré ir al baile?

Noiz: si, además hice una para mí, yo también quiero ir al baile.

Leslie: no hagas trampa D: !

Noiz: da igual.

Leslie: en eso son interrumpidos por una motocicleta que entra por… por la ventana?

Zero: no creo que pase.

*crash*

Clear y Noiz: o_o!

Mink: no hablen y súbanse.

Clear: no quiero!

Noiz: …

Mink: hmm… ¬¬ me vas a pagar lo prometido?

Leslie: si o_o …

Zero: no es cierto, ella nunca paga, me debe mucho de los fics pasados.

Leslie: quieres callarte D: …

Mink: hum, cómo sea, no hay que perder el tiempo.

Clear: eh?

Mink: vine para llevarlos al baile… yo también voy a ir.

Clear: tú también quieres bailar con el príncipe Aoba-san?

Mink: no, tengo cuentas pendientes.

Noiz: pero no cabemos.

Mink: no me interesa.

Noiz: ¬¬ …

Clear: yo sí quiero ir D: …

Mink: pues súbete rápido.

Clear: ^^!

Leslie: entonces Clear y Noiz se subieron a la moto de Mink y los tres se fueron a la Oval Tower donde el príncipe Aoba iba a bailar con varias señoritas y escogería a una como su esposa :D .

Zero: pues no he visto a ninguna señorita… hasta ahora todos son hombres…

Leslie: ellos son las lindas señoritas.

Zero: … bueno, da igual, que bueno que no participo.

Leslie: Mink conducía a alta velocidad todo el recorrido para llegar rápido al baile, y justo antes de llegar a la entrada aumentó la velocidad.

Noiz: qué demonios vas a hacer?

Leslie: Mink subió los escalones de la entrada y a toda velocidad pasó por la puerta principal derribándola, se detuvo.

Noiz: ¬¬ no tiene caso que tengamos invitación si ibas a hacer eso.

Mink: bájense.

Clear: por qué?

Mink: ¬¬

Clear: bueno…

Leslie: Noiz y Clear se bajaron de la moto y Mink continuó manejando como loco por todo el lugar.

Noiz: en que rayos está pensando.

Clear: y ahora qué hacemos?

Noiz: hasta aquí llegamos juntos.

Clear: no! No me dejes… se supone que eres mi hada madrina.

Noiz: ya no, ahora quiero bailar con el príncipe.

Clear: wwuuu TT-TT… Leslie…

Alpha 1: qué haces aquí?

Clear: tengo invitación y por eso he venido, puedo bailar con el príncipe!

Alpha 1: … ah bueno, da igual, el príncipe no te va a querer.

Clear: T_T

Zero: ahora entiendo la parte de "era atormentado".

Leslie: XD… digo… pobre Clearicienta u.u

Clear: TT^TT no es justo!

Alpha 1: yo no hago la historia.

Toue: A continuación el príncipe va a escoger de entre los invitados al que más le parezca para bailar con él, este baile como sabrán es para escoger a su prometida, con quien decida bailar toda la noche será su prometida. Con ustedes el príncipe Shiroba!

Todos: EEEEHHHH?

Leslie: eso no estaba planeado! Por qué Shiroba?

Zero: no eras tú la que hacía la historia?

Clear: Shiroba?

Noiz: ya no quiero bailar.

Shiroba: de entre todos ustedes esta noche voy a escoger a mi prometida o prometido… o lo que sea.

Alpha 1: ese loco no es el príncipe.

Leslie: obvio que no ¬¬ por qué están alterando la historia?

Zero: no ya estaba alterada desde el inicio?

Shiroba: aquel debilucho no merece ser príncipe, yo soy mejor.

Leslie: son lo mismo D:

Shiroba: entonces de que te quejas, si da igual.

Leslie: .-. y dónde está Aoba?

Shiroba: yo no sé~

Clear: le hiciste algo!

Shiroba: pues le hice muchas cosas, pero bueno…

Clear: o_o!

Noiz: dónde está el príncipe Aoba?

Shiroba: para que quieren saber si me tienen a mí.

Leslie: Noiz se siente a medio salón a comenzar a teclear.

Clear: voy a buscar al príncipe.

Noiz: espera, le puse un localizador, así que sé dónde está.

Clear: .-. por qué?

Noiz: listo, está en el sótano.

Clear: vamos!

Alpha 1: yo también voy.

Alpha 2: yo también ^^

Shiroba: ¬¬ a dónde van?

Noiz: al sótano.

Leslie y Zero: .-. …

Leslie: Noiz y los demás…

Alpha 1: hey! Como que "los demás"?

Leslie: ¬¬ … Clear, Noiz, Alpha 1 y Alpha 2 corrieron…

Alpha 1: por qué mencionas primero a ese?

Leslie: te quieres callar?

Alpha 1: no ¬¬

Leslie: .-. no los vuelvo a invitar.

Alpha 1: me da igual.

Zero: justicia divina…

Leslie: D: … déjenme terminar! … los chicos fueron al sótano a rescatar al príncipe Aoba.

Clear: Aoba-san!

Noiz: que rayos…

Leslie: el príncipe Aoba estaba amarrado y tirado en el sótano, Clear lo desamarró.

Clear: príncipe Aoba-san estás bien?

Aoba: eso es muy largo… sólo dime Aoba.

Alpha 1: te rescatan y eso es lo primero que dices?

Aoba: Shiroba me atrapó y me encerró aquí D: …

Noiz: sí, ya sabemos eso.

Aoba: ah…

Alpha 2: será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Alpha 1: pero aún no ha elegido esposa.

Aoba: EH? Elegir esposa? De qué hablan?

Todos: o_o?

Clear: hoy era el baile para que escogieras a alguien como tu prometido.

Aoba: ? claro que no D: … no me quiero casar… aún.

Todos: ?

Mink: todo fue un engaño.

Leslie: tú de dónde saliste? D:

Mink: solo era un evento especial para lavarles el cerebro a todos y tener a todo el reino bajo sus órdenes.

Clear: quién?

Mink: Toue.

Alpha 1: bueno nosotros ya sabíamos.

Todos: .-. …

Noiz: y porque rayos hicieron todo esto?

Alpha 1: por qué era divertido :D

Alpha 2: ._. …

Aoba: bueno, yo no voy a bailar ni a casarme con nadie.

Clear: TT^TT

Noiz: entonces hicimos todo esto por nada?

Mink: yo me largo.

Alpha 1: bueno igual y podemos hacer una fiesta.

Clear: yo vine a bailar con el príncipe Aoba-san :c

Aoba: no sé bailar D: …

Clear: bueno, yo tampoco…

Aoba: .-.

Mink: vámonos rápido que esto va a explotar.

Todos: o_O!?

Aoba: qué?

Mink: he puesto dinamita para terminar con los planes de Toue.

Noiz: entonces será mejor irnos rápido.

Clear: vamos!

Leslie: y después de varios malentendidos salieron del sótano y se alejaron lo más que pudieron y luego todo explotó :D y fin.

Zero: eso es muy peligroso… espera… fin?

Leslie: sí -w- … ah! Y todos vivieron felices por siempre… fin.

Aoba: cómo se supone que vamos a vivir felices por siempre después de eso?

Leslie: D: … bueno… después de la explosión el príncipe Aoba se encontró una bufanda y anunció que al que le quedará sería su esposa y se la probó Clear y le quedó… y todos felices.

Clear: ^^

Aoba: ._. …

Noiz: pues yo no estoy feliz.

Alpha 1 y 2: nosotros tampoco.

Leslie: ustedes no están felices con nada D: .

Mink: entonces sólo él tiene final feliz?

Leslie: se supone si el cuento se llama "Clearicienta".

Clear: entonces yo soy la esposa de Aoba-san ^^?

Leslie: pues se supone que en el cuento sí.

Clear: :c …

Noiz: entonces no vale.

Alpha 1: te dije que el príncipe no te iba a querer xD

Clear: ¬¬

Leslie: y bueno, así termina un bonito cuento :D contado por Leslie Mishigan ^^ espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima!

Zero: recuerden que mencionando el anuncio en tiendas de allmates obtendrán un descuento.

Clear: ya se acabó?

Leslie: sí.

Clear: y luego que pasa? Después de que vivimos para felices para siempre.

Leslie: … pues se supone que le haces de comer, siguen viviendo felices y tienen hijos.

Clear: tenemos hijos?

Zero: cómo es eso?

Leslie: o algo así xD…

Alpha 1: entre hombres no se puede tener hijos, y menos él.

Clear: :c …

Leslie: ya lo sé… igual y algún día se puede.

Zero: deja de decir cosas raras en un cuento para niños.

Alpha 2: creo que esto dejo de ser un cuento para niños desde hace mucho.

Leslie: sintonícenos en otro "Cuento contado por Leslie Mishigan"!

Zero: como siempre, todas las secciones tienen nombres raros…

Leslie y Zero: bye bye!


End file.
